


Some Things Are Better Left Unlearned

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: joss100, Community: summer_of_giles, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giles tries to teach Buffy to drive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Things Are Better Left Unlearned

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Some Things Are Better Left Unlearned  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Giles/Buffy  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 294  
>  **Summary:** Giles tries to teach Buffy to drive.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Joss100](http://joss100.livejournal.com/) and [Summer of Giles](http://summer_of_giles.livejournal.com)

With immense trepidation Giles got out of the passenger side and stared down at the front of his car. A painful sigh escaped him as he spotted the huge dent in his beautiful shiny red sports car.

Buffy bit her lip as she stood beside him. “I’m sorry, Giles.”

He turned his head to look at her. “That’s quite all right, Buffy.” He released his breath on another sigh as he glanced back at his car.

“I tried to tell you that driving and me were unmixy things.”

Giles pulled off his glasses and began to clean them. “Yes, I have to admit that you did try to warn me.” He just hadn’t believed anyone could be that... well dreadful at driving. A shudder went through him. It was almost as if a crash test dummy had been driving the car instead of a bright young woman. 

She couldn’t stand to see the disappointed look on his face. “I’ll do better next time, I promise.”

At that thought a wave of horror swept through him as he pushed his glasses onto the bridge of his nose. _Next time? She expected him to let her behind the wheel of his car again? Oh Dear Lord!_ “That’s perfectly all right, Buffy. You don’t have to try and drive again.” 

“I don’t?” At the shake of his head she continued, “But what about what you said about me teaching our children to drive. Shouldn’t I...”

Giles quickly interrupted. “Forget I said anything. It seems you were right all along.” Just the thought of Buffy trying to teach their future children to drive was enough to give him nightmares. “That is something a father should do.” 

With a satisfied smile on her face Buffy turned to walk inside.


End file.
